


Winter Solstice

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas! [21]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin does his Solstice rituals</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Solstice

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21 of Have a Camelot Christmas!
> 
> Issy did the beta work on this one. Thanks!

Arthur poured Uncle Gaius another cup of tea and then leaned back in his chair. 

“You like this time of year,” the old man smiled. 

“What’s there to not like? It gets cold, which means Merlin snuggles close at night.” Arthur grinned.

“And it doesn’t bother you that he goes through all the rituals?”

Shaking his head, Arthur looked at Gaius. “He’s magic,” he shrugged, “so he still honours the ways of the old religion. I let him have his time for that and he doesn’t disagree when I go to mass on Christmas Eve. And his rituals aren’t so bad either. I mean…why would I object when he comes to me all naked when he’s done burning his herbs and saying his prayers?”

“He does what?” Gaius could barely contain his laughter.

“He said the sacrifice is part of….oh, wait a minute!” Arthur didn’t know if he should be outraged, but when he noticed the twinkle in Gaius’ eyes, he laughed. “Sneaky little warlock of mine!”

“Let’s just say Merlin has unique ways of bonding with the Goddess.” Sipping his tea, Gaius smiled. 

Just then Merlin stuck his head in. “I’m done with my part…I’ll just wait for you over here, okay?”

Arthur grinned and got up. 

“I think it’s time I’ll retreat to my wing of the house,” Gaius smirked. “Happy Winter Solstice, boys.”


End file.
